fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas Smith (From Another Universe)
Summary Silas is a member of the Chosen, a group led by David Beckum who are trying to stop the being none as None from corrupting the multiverse. Personality A nice guy that is normally calm and collected. Usually is a quiet guy that keeps to himself, not out of dislike for communication but because he likes to think before he speaks. His righteous fury appears when innocents are injured and he doesn't hold back. Unlike his counterpart, he seems to be quick to anger when ignored. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Silas Smith Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Affiliation: The Choosen (Save the World) Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-C |At least 8-C, 8-C with Star Platinum, 7-A via weapons | Likely Low 7-B, 7-A via weapons Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Teleportation of himself and others, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception (Far superior to any normal epser. While he, like other espers, can see spirits and the aura of other espers, Ryo can use ESP to gain omnidirectional vision and greatly enhanced senses), Limited Precognition (Can read the movements of his opponents to predict their next move), Pressure Points and Weak Point Sensing with Super Sensory Zone "Mind's Eye", Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Spiritual Possession (Dimple claimed all Espers naturally resist being possessed and hypnotised, and that he couldn't even go near stronger espers when weakened) and likely Curse Manipulation (Similar to Shibata, he should resist the effects of curses such as Sakurai's cursed perfume), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Choosen, their past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (As a Choosen, they are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Choosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Choosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind) | All previous abilities, Star Platinum has Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend its index and middle fingers), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town), Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility (As with most Stands, though Star Platinum has phased limbs in order to reach Jotaro's heart before) and Invisibility. | All previous abilities, Star Platinum: The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Stealth Mastery, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Power Bestowal, Clairvoyance Nullification, Camouflage, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent deities), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least Building level (Has the powers of Ryo Shimazaki) | At least Building level, Building level+ with Star Platinum, Mountain level+ via weapons (Has Corvus Glaive's Glaive and Proxima Midnight's Sword) | Likely Small City level+ (Has the strength of Rahadin), Mountain level+ with weapons Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to those able to evade Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which work like a water jet | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Gen, who jumped from the Moon back to Earth in a minute) | Sub Relativistic (A third of the speed of Austin, who traveled from Antartica to New York in a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 | At least Class 100, Class K with Star Platinum | At least Class 100, Class K with Star Platinum Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Building Class, Building Class+ with Star Platinum | Likely Small City level+ Durability: At least Building level | At least Building level, Building level+ with Star Platinum | Likely Small City level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, has the stamina of Ryo Shimazaki who fought for most of a day.) | Extremely High (Was able to stay conscious and level headed despite having a hole through his stomach) | Godly (Has the stamina of Rahadin, who slaughtered a civilization without resting.) Range: ' Standard Melee Range, Dozens of Meters with ESP, Several Kilometers with Teleportation | All previous ranges, Extended melee range with Star Platinum, several meters with Star Finger, tens of meters with projectiles (He can fire projectiles at least up to seventy meters due to Star Platinum's precision), universal with time stop. | Same as before 'Standard Equipment: None notable | Corvus Glaive's Glaive and Proxima Midnight's Sword | Same as before Intelligence: Above Average (Is competent in the use of the few abilities that he does have and uses the opponent's disadvantages against them. | Same as before | Gifted (Has the intelligence of Rahadin.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation: Silas has the ability to teleport. This includes teleporting himself, others, and even objects over large distances. He has been shown to be able to use this ability multiple times in quick succession. Key: First Sphere '| '''Second Sphere '| '''Third Sphere Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Size Shifters Category:Body Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Save the World